hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Max Cunningham
}} Max Cunningham was the youngest child and only son of Gordon and Angela Cunningham. His parents were already divorced, as his mother was remarried. However Max's life changed, when he received bad news for his life, as he was devastated when Dawn had an affair with Jack Osborne, having their daughter Bethany, but put it to adoption, Dawn suffered leukaemia, which leads her to death. One year after Dawn's death, Max bad news become more worst, his sisters Jude got herself in trouble with the police, after stealing a cars along with their father's cousin Benny to pay off her debts, and Cindy was pregnant, due to being one night stand with Lee Stanley, and gave birth to their daughter Holly, the day when Dawn's dies, but, when her father got killed in car accident, Cindy begins a relationship with Sean, but turns to abused along with Holly, causing them and Jude to leave the country. Max and OB make up money-making schemes, and create their own single. The CD became a failure. Max starts working at Hollyoaks College. Another tragedy hits the family when stepbrother Lewis commits suicide. Max decides to make the most of his life, opening a burger van and going on a date with Jodie Nash. Max reveals his sensitive side in his affection for Anna Green, helping her during the difficult stages of her pregnancy. Max and Anna both admit their feelings to each other and they sleep together in Max's van. Anna tells boyfriend Alex Bell about the affair and she moves in with Max and her son Charlie. Max finds it difficult staying with Anna as he never really has much time for social life. Another tragedy hits Max whilst he, OB, Ben Davies, Kristian Hargreaves, Jamie Nash and Theo Sankofa go potholing. The trip results in a rock fall and leaves Theo and Jamie dead. After returning home, Max ends his relationship with Anna. Steph begins helping Max look after Tom. The pair begin to fall for each other. After several failed attempts, Max finally tells Steph his true feelings and they begin a relationship. With Max spending more time with Steph, OB begins to feel left out. OB befriends Simon Crosby, who apparently turns out to be a paedophile. Max and Jake Dean attack Simon's home with other residents. Innocent Simon tries to commit suicide, however survives. After Max discovers Simon was innocent, he apologises to OB, who is disgusted, although they later made up. OB decides to leave for London with girlfriend Summer Shaw. Max and Tom bare OB a sad farewell as he leaves. Max decides to propose to Steph, which she accepts. Max and Steph's engagement is short-lived when they split up and she seeks comfort in Niall Rafferty. Niall falls in love with Steph, who then gets back together with Max. With the wedding back on, Max's mother Angela, sister Cindy, niece Holly, stepsister Mandy and also OB return for his wedding, except for his older sister Jude, who cannot attend to the wedding due to being wanted by the police in ten years ago, and Steph father Johnno. After a perfect wedding, distraught Niall speeds off in his car. Max sees him driving unknowingly towards Tom and rushes, pushing him out of the way in time. Tragically, Max is hit. Max is held by OB and Tom as he bleeds. Steph rushes to his side as he passes away. See also *List of appearances *Cunningham family *Black family *Dean family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:1995 debuts Category:2008 departures Category:2008 deaths Category:Cunningham family Category:Businesspeople Category:The Loft employees Category:Recasts Category:Deceased characters Category:2006 marriages Category:2008 marriages Category:Outdated pages Category:Club owners Category:Past characters Category:Black family Category:Dean family